Your Warm Embrace
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: It's hard to let go of the one you love. Thank god, sometimes you don't fully have to.


**A/N**: Just a quick one-shot based off of Tracy Chapman's "The Promise." Go listen to the song, it's so emotional and fits this couple so well. I recommend you listen to the song while reading. **Let me know how you like this :)** Reviews equal a very happy author!

/\

Today is the last day Santana and Brittany have together before they'll have the whole country between them. Tomorrow, Santana flies out to California for school at UCLA while Brittany flies out to New York next week with Rachel and Kurt.

They've been together all week, not ready to let the other go. As strong as they thought they could be without each other, both girls realized they weren't. No matter how great of a bitch act Santana tries put put on, everyone knows that without her blonde dancer, she just isn't the same. The same can be said of the blonde.

"I love you, Britt," Santana whispered. The girls hadn't moved from Brittany's bed. Their naked limbs entangled around each other. "I'll love you forever. Tell me you love me, Britt…"

"Sanny, you know I love you too. You know I'll never ever ever not love you. You're the best thing in my life," Brittany stated. She understood why her girlfriend was like this, she doubted herself. But not doubting in a bad way…if that made sense. In Brittany's mind it made sense, because she was feeling the same thing.

The girls just needed to reinforce their love for each other before they were 3,000 miles apart.

"Baby, I don't want to leave you…I want to stay in your arms forever."

"San, you know we can't do that. You have to go to California and go be smart and learn law stuff. I have to go to New York and take dance classes and become a professional dancer so we can make lots of money and have a beautiful house in New York and have plenty of room for our children, once we get married of course." Santana smiled at her girlfriend. She placed a light kiss on her lips as a small 'thank you' for the reminder of why she had to leave.

Quietly the Latina began to sing.

"_If you wait for me  
>then I'll come for you<br>although I've traveled far  
>I always hold a place for you in my heart<em>

if you think of me  
>if you miss me once in a while<br>Then I'll return to you  
>I'll return and fill that space in your heart"<p>

As soon as she heard the lyrics her girlfriend started singing, Brittany couldn't hold back the tears she'd been holding all week. This was the last song Santana had sung to her in glee club. It was the last New Directions meeting they'd ever attend. With the knowledge that the girls were going to be a country apart in just 3 short months, Santana surprised everyone with her heartfelt performance.

The club wasn't used to the strong minded girl letting her emotions come out in song. They didn't miss the tears that flew down the cheeks of both girls, heck they couldn't stop the tears from flowing themselves. It was one performance the entire 2012 New Directions would never forget.

"Don't ever forget the lyrics Britt, never forget them," the Latina softly demanded after she finished.

"Never," the blonde replied.

The song symbolized Santana's love for the blonde.

It was their whispered desires, the words they spoke into the other girl's ear after long nights of making love.

It was her promise to the blonde, her promise that'd she'd never leave.

_"Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>If you'll be waiting<em>

If you dream of me  
>like I dream of you<br>In a place that's warm and dark  
>In a place where I can feel the beating of your hear"<p>

/\

It's been a months since the girls have been away at school. The girls are constantly text, emailing, skyping or talking on the phone. They try to avoid telling the other that they're miserable without the other. Brittany pretends not to hear Santana cry every time the girls have to end a call. She pretends like this isn't hurting her just as much.

She tries not request her girlfriend sing the one song that makes being without each other worth it.

They both know Santana is going to sing it at least once a week anyway.

Tonight is not different. Santana's roommate has already left for her winter break, having finished her finals the day before. Santana still has three days until she's in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend again.

"Sing it Sanny…please…"

"_Remembering  
>your touch<br>your kiss  
>your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>if you'll be waiting"<em>

/\

The first day Santana gets back home for summer break, she has to do all she can from running to her home away from home; to her other half. She has to remind herself that her girlfriend has an apartment in New York now. She has to keep telling herself that in a few weeks she'll be home and then both girls will savor as much time as they can before Santana has to leave again.

"Mija, I haven't seen you for months, let's go shopping," Maria Lopez suggests to her daughter. She hates seeing her baby girl so distraught. But she knows there's nothing she can do to stop the aching in her heart, except one thing.

"Okay, mami, let me just finish up talking to Britt."

As Maria closed the door she had to hold back her tears as she listened to her daughter sing to her girlfriend.

"I've longed for you  
>and I have desired<br>to see your face your smile  
>to be with you wherever you are"<p>

Maria was grateful that her daughter agreed to go out with her this afternoon. She'd began planning a solution with a few select people (who cannot be named) to solve the problem of the hurting girls. All she had to do was act them out accordingly. Today's outing would set everything in place; it would give her daughter something to think about.

The mother and daughter spent the day at the mall, spending more time window shopping rather than spending money. A depressed Santana equals a healthy wallet for Maria. At least she was spending time with her though.

They decided to meet up with Carlos Lopez at a small café near the hospital. Santana hugged her father tightly when he arrived at their table.

"I missed to baby doll, it's good to have you home again," he told his daughter. Husband and wife exchanged a quick glance, part one of the plan was a go.

"I missed you too, papi."

"How are my two favorite women doing?" he inquired.

Conversation was light; the adults chose not to breach the subject of a certain blonde, fearing the onslaught of emotion that could possibly transpire. Santana told her parents all about her first year at school. How the classes were easy and the people were just as incompetent as back home. She'd made friends easily, but none that she'd consider close. She'd made dean's list both semesters, easily being able to keep a 3.5 GPA.

The adults informed Santana about the goings on within their family. Who's getting married, who's pregnant, and who's getting divorced. Santana even asked about her abuela. At the shake of her father's head, she knew she was still forbidden to go there.

Maria told her of the weekly brunch dates she and Lisa Pierce had every Sunday.

Their food came and Maria could tell the energy in her daughter was fading. Now was the time to say something.

"Why don't you just transfer to NYU next year, Mija?"

Santana choked on her water at her mother's suggestion. She had been thinking about it for a while, she just didn't think her parents would be so easy going about it.

"I-I'll think about it…"

Maria and Carlos took that as a yes, she would be transferring. They shared a private smile.

Brittany comes home three weeks later and the first thing the two love-struck teens do is find their way into Santana's bedroom. Months of not being able to touch each other were too much for either girl. Their love making wasn't rushed.

It wasn't rough.

It wasn't desperate.

It was filled with love and promises. Promises that both knew couldn't be fulfilled, or at least one of the two thought so.

With her fingers buried deep within her girlfriend, Santana once again began to recite the girls' song. 

"Remembering  
>your touch<br>your kiss  
>your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>Please say you'll be waiting"<p>

/\

"When's your flight, baby?" Brittany asked into her phone. She'd been back in her New York apartment with Rachel and Kurt for a week now. But they had been acting strange ever since the three got back to the large city.

"Noon, Britt," Santana laughed. She'd told her dancer at least ten times in the past week.

"Oh right…I'm going to miss you, Sanny. I don't think I can deal with another year away from you," Brittany whispered. Her voice was soft to avoid the breaking she knew would set off the Latina.

"Me neither, Britt-Britt. Look, I've got to go now sweetie, we're at the airport now. I'll call you when I land. I love you."

"I love you too."

The girls hung up and Brittany tried to preoccupy herself so she wouldn't cry again. She hated having to say goodbye again. The second time hurt almost as much as the first.

"Come on, Britt, Kurt and I are taking you out to lunch." Brittany went to protest but Rachel refused to take no for an answer. The dancer reasoned that it would take her mind off other things. "Oh and leave your cell here."

Hours later the trio was still sitting at their favorite café. Kurt and Rachel insisted that they catch up. It's not like they'd been apart for that long when they had been in Lima. Nevertheless, Brittany gave into their demands and kept her end of the conversation up.

Kurt was getting anxious.

Rachel was getting even more fidgety than normal.

Brittany was definitely positive that the two were up to something. She went to check her phone to see what time it was before she realized she had in fact left her phone at home. Again, it was easier not having it than having it and repeatedly checking for the messages and calls that she knew she wouldn't receive for a while.

"Kurt if you don't put your phone away, I'm going to throw it across the street." She was getting irritated. Her roommates were now constantly checking their phones.

_What is going on?_

Sometime later, Rachel was headed back to the apartment while Kurt dragged the blonde to the market mumbling something about fresh milk or something.

The two spent an hour looking for something Kurt ended up not being able to find.

The dancer wasn't very pleased with her roommates at the moment. However, Kurt and Brittany were finally walking back to their home. Yes, walking the 45 minute walk from the market instead of taking the subway.

Brittany was mumbling incoherently as she climbed the stairs to the third floor of their building. She hadn't realized Kurt wasn't by her side.

She was fumbling with her keys, too distracted to get the right one in the first time.

When she got into the living area, the dancer was surprised not to see Rachel sitting on the couch watching some random reality show. That's when she noticed Kurt wasn't with her anymore. She was even more confused when she saw Rachel wasn't in her and Kurt's room or anywhere else in the spacious apartment.

She just wanted the day to be over or to finally her from Santana at least.

When she got down the hall to grab her phone from her bedroom, the first thing she noticed was that her door was closed. Her door was never closed. Maybe that's where Rachel is.

She slowly pushed her door open and her breath hitched at the sight in front of her.

Santana sat on the end of her bed, a single red rose in her hand. Brittany took notice of the two bags of luggage by her closet.

"What are you doing here?"

"You are so much more important to me than any college across the country, Britt. You are my forever, babe. You're my always, my other half and you own my heart. I'm here for you, baby." Santana's voice was wavering between being strong and threatening to break at any second.

Brittany rushed towards her girlfriend and Santana had just enough time to drop the flower and throw her arms around her petite dancer. They collapsed to the bed, their lips fused together.

They hastily ripped each other's clothes off their bodies. Santana thrust her fingers into the blonde's silky hair as Brittany entered two digits into her waiting girlfriend.

Moans echoed into the apartment as the girls kept reaffirming their love for each other.

"I love you, Sanny; please don't ever leave me again."

"Never Britt-Britt. I'm here forever," Santana reminded the girl. She spooned the slightly taller girl from behind and tightened her grip around the blonde's naked abdomen. Their breaths were quickly evening out as the girls' bodies calmed down from their earlier activities.

As sleep was over taking her body, Brittany faintly heard her girlfriend sing once more. She smiled as she snuggled further into her girlfriend before falling into a deep slumber.

"_Together again  
>It would feel so good to be<br>In your arms  
>Where all my journeys end<br>If you can make a promise  
>If it's one that you can keep<br>I vow to come for you  
>If you wait for me<em>

And say you'll hold  
>A place for me<br>in your heart.

A place for me in your heart.  
>A place for me in your heart.<br>A place for me in your heart."


End file.
